rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Defining Rapture
Sitemap Defining Rapture Estimates on Rapture's size : (How big should Rapture be, how big can it be if the server expands it) 20,000 people is a estimated initial size Rapture was build for (with capacity to expand in future) But did this count everyone or just those within 'city limits' (or was that number ever reached)?? How many people might remain? Are there that many left after Jack and Delta were thru ?? Consider that we only walked thru a very small part of the city and we saw that many around ... How many people that remain are actually Splicers? Are any left that were not (or would they not survive or maybe even have a better chance of surviving?) To support such a City there actually may have been more like 40000 people (and you would expect 1946-1958 for the population to increase some on its own.) --- Residences - estimate : Given: 10x10 foot residential area per person, 1 worker = family of 4 400sqft minimum residence (upscale/upclass would be higher) Barracks-like single non-family space would probably be similar. Example Estimate - a typical appartment 'court' (roughly 75feet x 75feet x 50feet tall) 4 U shaped floors, each of 3side x 3units of 4-person(400 sqft) = 144 residents (includes concierge) 20000/144 = ~138 such apartment blocks would have to exist --- For 'High-rise' residence buildings something like 20 stories of 75x75 feet, high density (cramped 4 person apartments) 20x20ft x 8 per floor x 15 residence floors = 480 residents 20000/480 = ~ 41.5 such buildings if all of that type --- Some residences may be more linearly laid out along 'Streets' (the old style of having a business downstairs and residence upstairs, on both sides of the street) This of course would be mixing residences with commercial, so would be diluting the capacity. With the same minimum per-person sizing for both residence and commercial and only the bi-level pattern, 150ft stretch would hold 40 people or 1400 per mile of 'Street'. 20000/1400 = ~ 14.25 miles of 'street' of that pattern. Adding an extra floor (3rd) would double residential capacity and thus require about 7 miles total. --- Of course upscale/upclass appartments increase in per-human size allocations geometrically with the level. With X thousand of 'white collar' workers and Y hundreds of management personel (plus a few handfulls of 'Movers and Shakers') the total residency space will be somewhat larger, but its a starting estimate. Upscaling would likely increase area per-person to 200sqft and 400sqft for significant numbers of 'ordinary' citizens. Remember, this reflects Rapture as originally planned/built so is the basis of 'whats out there' and not what is in the currently livable reclaimed areas. More than a little of the original City was possibly wrecked beyond use. --- Workspace : Industrial plants can have relatively few workers (lots of automation) on huge installations. They do also have office staff. Desk bound Office workers personal areas may be small, but there can be large records/confererence addditions. Manufacturing space per-man can vary quite alot, especially if bulk goods are warehoused/inventoried. Farms/Fisheries - large areas for the plants/animals with fairly low personnel density. --- Transportation : Someone once calculated that fully 1/3 of all urban land use is for transportation (if you add up airports/RR stations/tracks/yards/docks, roads/parking garages, hallways, even sidewalks/driveways -- you can see that seems quite possible). Rapture had the Bathyspheres, AE Trains, Trolleys, Viaducts to interconnect parts of the City and areas lying outside. --- How much operational/used space is outside the 'pressure structure' ?? We saw some in BS2 when walking about in the sea and this space would be accessible in this Game as only a small part of 'The Outside'. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Looking at some views of cityscape buildings in BS2, there are many of about 20 stories, some at 30-35 stories and a few taller 40+ ? (the one with the radio tower might not need it (radio wave actually go thru water VERY poorly) and one had a very tall spike ontop). That Chrysler like building might be a caricature and nowhere near as big as the original was at 1000+ feet and 77+ floors. 400 feet with 40 floors might be sufficient as Ryan built somewhat 'for show' (though that height with at least 200 feet of water above it (to avoid icebergs) increases the bottom floor level pressure more than I originally thought -- 200ft buildings and + 200ft above) Pressure at 600 feet is ~275psi or ~18.6atm and that is alot of force/pressure on those huge windows we see (Scotty must've gone back even further in time to give them that formula for transparent aluminium...). The book ("BioShock : Rapture") mentioned some expensive new materials to withstand such pressure. The walls likewise would have to be quite strong, though could be alot thicker/bulky than the glass. (Hoover dam is 726 feet tall and has 200 feet thick concrete at its base (though it was built to last for 1000 years) -- equivalent pressure has to be held back in a few feet of Rapture's walls and only mere inches by the windows). http://www.atozdiving.co.nz/waterpressure.htm . . --- --- --- . . .